


Двери лица его

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольная фантазия на тему того, как бы выглядели последствия Гражданской войны в условиях мувиверса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двери лица его

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве названия использована цитата из Книги Иова, описывающая мифического зверя левиафана.  
> Владимир Фомин - http://www.strangearts.ru/heroes/red-guardian-krasnogvardeets-vladimir-fomin

Фомин пришел слишком рано – в тестер-зале еще никого не было, свет не горел, мастерские были заперты, а на диване в углу дежурки спал бородатый Валя, из техников. Фомин побродил по коридору, разглядывая старые полинявшие плакаты на стенах, зашел в буфет, выпил холодного кумысу из автомата, посидел минут десять в тонус-камере и, только над ухом щелкнуло и мелодичный голос объявил с легким акцентом: «Шесть часов утра на вашем меридиане, Владимир», пошел будить дежурного. Спросонья Валя таращил красные слезящиеся глаза, что-то мычал, долго искал притушенный по раннему часу визуальный индикатор времени, нашел, протяжно вздохнул и пообещал к семи запустить систему. Фомин вспомнил, где он находится, и с трудом подавил в себе позыв ругаться и плеваться – он терпеть не мог такой расхлябанности и необязательности в людях. Но это – не армия. К сожалению, не армия.  
К половине седьмого в коридорах захлопало и загоготало, в дежурку просунулась белобрысая физиономия Липницкого, округлила глаза и молвила человеческим голосом:  
– Солдат, ты чего рано так? Пойдем чай пить, Левиафан еще полудохлый.  
К семи наконец все были в сборе, Левиафан тихонько гудел и вибрировал, серьезный Липницкий колдовал в настройках, незнакомые или неопознаваемые люди, завернутые в блистающие кожухи, в зеркальных шлемах, скрывающих лица, – видимо, операторы – сидели полукругом за самым «зевом» неподвижно, будто отключенные механизмы.  
– Это на всякий случай, – предупредил Липницкий, – если застрянешь и вытаскивать придется. Ну и поведут они тебя там, конечно. А то вдруг растеряешься.  
Фомин сдержанно кивнул, здороваясь, в ответ плавно качнулись зеркальные головы. Создавалось неприятное впечатление, будто бы там, за своими непроницаемыми намордниками, они его внимательно и даже тревожно разглядывают. Подойдет ли, достоин ли…  
Впрочем, это все было глупостью, нервной дрожью.  
– Устраивайся.  
Фомин кинул короткий взгляд на железный ящик с подведенными к нему проводами и воздуховодами, установленный на металлических кронштейнах над самым центром «зева», и занял свое место. По плечам и шее тут же поползли, оплетая и спеленывая, какие-то трубки, электроды, мягко чмокнули, приникая к вискам, присоски.  
Волноваться было не о чем, но он все равно немного нервничал. Все-таки это было почти экспериментом, так делали в первый раз, и никто толком не знал, как поведет себя Левиафан, и… А, впрочем, все будет в порядке.  
Липницкий из-за своего пульта ободряюще ему улыбнулся, и Фомин закрыл глаза, расслабляясь так, как было сказано в инструкции – сначала выровнять дыхание, потом постепенно отпустить одну мышцу за другой… И не думать. Главное – ни о чем не думать.

– Ну как? По-моему, работает, – издалека, словно сквозь вату, раздался напряженный и одновременно беспечный голос. Тони, ну кто же еще. Стив невольно улыбнулся.  
– Да, кажется… кажется, все в порядке, – мягко заметил доктор Беннер над самым ухом, и Стив наконец открыл глаза.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал он, едва не закашлявшись от странного ощущения в горле, помотал головой, стараясь отдышаться. Обвел взглядом собравшихся у его постели. Да, тут были все. Старк, Сэм, Беннер, Наташа, Клинт, даже Фьюри, интересно, ему-то что надо... И застывший за спинами остальных – Баки. Мрачный и совершенно несчастный. Это выглядело неправильно и даже дико. Почему он стоит так далеко? Почему все смотрят на Стива так, будто бы у того в желудке тикающая бомба, и нужно уловить момент, когда следует рвануть подальше, чтобы не попасть под взрыв…  
– Кажется, меня здорово приложило, – улыбнулся Стив, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо и беспечно. – Ничего не помню.  
– Тебя подстрелили, – коротко заметила Наташа. – Твой приятель Брок Рамлоу.  
– Он работал на Красного Черепа, – доверительно кивнул Сэм, переглянулся с Фьюри, и Клинт тут же сделал какой-то непонятный жест рукой, морщась, Наташа нахмурилась, а Баки отвел глаза. Стив почувствовал, что голова у него идет кругом.  
– Череп… – повторил он с недоумением. – Он ведь мертв. Еще… еще с сорок четвертого года…  
– Да, тебя неплохо приложило, – не оборачиваясь, подал голос Старк, внимательно разглядывающий что-то за пределами поля зрения Стива. – Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Стив пожал плечами, стараясь сосредоточиться, но перед глазами упрямо плыли какие-то невнятные полупрозрачные ленты, образы. Что-то, не имеющее никакого отношения к нему, Стиву Роджерсу.  
– Я помню… Баки и я, мы были… – он долгим взглядом посмотрел на Баки, и тот наконец шагнул к нему, отодвигая с пути хмурого Клинта. Сел у постели, взял за руку, осторожно, бережно, и Стив наконец смог улыбнуться и закрыть глаза, сжимая в ладони металлические пальцы. – Мы были дома. Это был твой день рождения, и…  
Старк, окончательно скрывшийся куда-то за изголовье постели, присвистнул.  
– То есть, ты не помнишь ничего. Даже не хочешь мне как следует врезать?  
Стив скосил на него взгляд и только нахмурился, не удостаивая ответом. Старк был в своем репертуаре, если бы Стив велся на все его провокации, то занимался бы исключительно тем, что дрался с его костюмом. Муторное и бесполезное занятие.  
– К черту, – неожиданно веско и жестко перебил его мысли Баки, глядя ему в лицо. Протянул живую руку, прижимаясь ладонью к щеке, скривился, как от сильной боли. А потом резко поднялся и, бросив на Стива последний тяжелый взгляд, развернулся и вышел, пропал, Стиву даже показалось, что где-то хлопнула дверь, но на самом деле он не видел ничего, только знакомые лица, белизна кровати, перетекающая в стерильную белизну стен… Он попытался дернуться следом за Баки, но у него ничего не вышло, он даже не смог двинуться с места.  
– Я поговорю с ним, – сосредоточенно пообещала Наташа. – Не волнуйся, хорошо? Я с ним поговорю.  
Стив кивнул, непривычно ощущая себя растерянным и беспомощным, и Наташа тоже исчезла.  
Он покачал головой, снова чувствуя, как плывет перед глазами что-то странное и совсем потустороннее, чужое.  
– Я сильно пострадал? – просил он наконец у появившегося из-за плеча Старка. Тот устало пожал плечами и встрепенулся, привычно улыбаясь.  
– Ты умер, кэп, – сказал он до отвращения бодрым голосом, и его глаза бегали, воспаленные и больные. – Мы пытаемся сделать с этим что-нибудь, но…  
– Умер? – переспросил Стив ошеломленно. Беннер, Клинт, Сэм, Фьюри. Они смотрели на него не как на бомбу. Они смотрели на него как на…  
– Уже три дня как, – с невыносимым сочувствием сказал Сэм, и Стив снова обвел их взглядом. Фьюри, Сэм, Клинт, Беннер. Старк.  
Как на покойника.  
Стив резко выдохнул. И снова вдохнул. Сердце билось, кровь шумела в жилах. Он умер? Он так отчетливо все чувствует. Разве мертвые могут…  
– Ооо, пульс у нас… – где-то на фоне протянул озабоченно Старк.  
…и Баки. Как же Баки? Он останется один? Но он не готов, он же только... мы же только...  
– Брюс, Брюс! – крикнул Старк. – Химия пошла. Выводи его.  
– Вывожу, – откликнулся Беннер, придвигаясь ближе, остро блеснули отраженным светом дужки очков.  
– Баки, – еле просипел Стив, понимая, что язык ему не подчиняется.  
– Вам нужно отдохнуть, капитан, – с сочувствием сказал Беннер. – Не волнуйтесь. С Баки все будет хорошо. С ним мисс Романоф…  
Что-то влажное и прохладное прижалось к его лбу, Стив невольно закрыл глаза от облегчения – и тут же провалился в ослепительную бездонную белизну.

Что-то явно пошло не так: когда Фомин очнулся, сердце у него билось где-то чуть ли не в горле, а у Левиафана пустовали пульты двух операторов.  
– Ничего, ничего… – протянул Липницкий, судорожно вцепившись в какие-то свои рычаги. – Ты как, солдат? Жив?  
– Жив, – коротко отозвался Фомин, наблюдая, как операторы снимают шлемы и выпутываются из кожухов. Трое белых парней, двое – негров. Ни одной женщины. Странно, ему казалось, что он слышал смутно знакомый запах духов, когда зашел в тестер-зал.  
– Сколько времени я там проболтался? – поинтересовался он у Липницкого.  
– Три минуты, – отозвался тот, сосредоточенно скалясь. – Рекорд.  
– И как все прошло?  
Липницкий кинул на него плохо читаемый взгляд.  
– А ты не помнишь? Вообще ничего?..  
– Мистер Фомин? – поинтересовался по-английски один из подошедших операторов. Негр, почему-то в темных очках. Хотя, в тестер-зале было светло. Ярко. Иллюминации тут не жалели. Может, у него глаза болят.  
– Я, сэр, – отозвался Фомин, не поднимаясь с кресла. Такая была инструкция – не подниматься и вообще поменьше двигаться, пока тебя не отсоединили от левиафановых кишок. Так что даже если негр был ихним американским генералом, а, судя по тому, что тут творилось, такую версию сбрасывать со счетов было нельзя, Фомин все равно ничего не мог поделать.  
– Меня зовут Ник, мы не успели познакомиться раньше, – негр протянул розовую ладонь, и Фомин, дождавшись кивка от Липницкого, осторожно ее пожал. Ник. Значит, не генерал никакой. И слава богу. Генералов Фомину за его век хватило.  
– Все в порядке? – выговорил он заученную фразу, и Ник вздохнул, пожимая плечами.  
– Сейчас попробуем еще раз, вас поэтому и не отключают. Но не волнуйтесь, – добавил он быстро и почти улыбнулся. – Вы в надежных руках.  
Один из операторов, на этот раз белый, с аккуратной, даже щегольской бородкой, перекатился с пяток на носки будто детская лошадка-качалка и шутовски поклонился так, что черная челка упала на лоб. В его руках, стало быть. Фомин хотел было сказать, что предпочитает руки Липницкого, с ним он все-таки давно знаком, а этого кота впервые видит, но он не был уверен, что сможет это все правильно сформулировать по-английски. А если и сможет, американцы наверняка не уловят цитату.  
– Все уже готово, – сказал кот, улыбаясь одними губами, а черными тревожными глазами пытливо ощупывая Фомина. – Никаких проблем не возникнет. Кстати, вы в курсе? У вас будет отличная компания. Джарвис ждет не дождется с вами познакомиться. Он хороший малый, но немного зануда.  
– Я тоже зануда, – ответил Фомин. – Это не проблема.  
– Ну да, – блеснул фальшивой улыбкой кот. – Кто бы сомневался. Птички и их перышки.  
Фомин непонимающе нахмурился, но потом вздохнул и решил не задумываться. Какая-то идиома. Или парень немного не в себе. Эти гении вечно на голову ударенные. И Джарвис еще какой-то. Кто это, интересно? Наверное, какой-нибудь программист или как они сейчас называются. Фомин не слишком разбирался в кибернетике, до последнего времени она была далека от его жизни, как носорог от Луны...  
– Второй сеанс к запуску готов, – наконец сказал Липницкий по-английски, и операторы зашевелились, сошлись в кружок, что-то бурным шепотом выясняя. Фомин не прислушивался, его это не касалось. Его делом было дышать ровно, не дергаться, по команде расслабляться и вообще – выполнять инструкции. Все остальное его не волновало. Нельзя ему было сейчас волноваться.  
В результате перешептываний черный Ник заявил:  
– Я пойду один. Так проще договориться.  
Липницкий недовольно пожал плечами.  
– Вы же знаете, – сказал он. – Время на исходе.  
– Поэтому и иду я, – веско заявил Ник, устраиваясь в своем кожухе, и Фомин невольно дернул уголком рта, улыбаясь. Все-таки генерал. Или что-то в этом духе.

– У нас есть донор, – сказал Фьюри, глядя на него так, как обычно смотрел перед тем, как поручить какое-нибудь особо грязное задание. – И Левиафан.  
– По отдельности мне эти слова понятны, – заметил Стив. Фьюри фыркнул.  
– Левиафан – разработка русских. Я не знаю, как работает эта чертова машина, подозреваю, что даже Старк не знает, только делает вид. Возможно, что-то понимает во всей этой хиромантии Беннер, но не исключаю, что он просто выглядит слишком умным и это создает нужный эффект.  
Стив невольно хмыкнул, усмехаясь.  
– Эта штука, этот механизм считывает биотоки мозга, – серьезно сказал Фьюри. – Каким-то образом она считывает и биотоки мозга тех, кто недавно умер. Не спрашивай, как.  
– И не собирался, – пожал плечами Стив. – Я видел достаточно фантастических вещей, чтобы не удивляться возможности разговаривать с покойниками. В конце концов, моя двоюродная тетка подрабатывала медиумом.  
– Серьезно?  
– Говорят, она с детства была немного странной.  
Фьюри покачал головой.  
– У нас не так много времени, Роджерс. Клетки твоего мозга умирают, у нас максимум пара дней на все.  
– На что – на все? – нахмурился Стив. – Я должен что-то сообщить? Я знаю какую-то важную информацию? Я... вспомнил кое-что, но вряд ли это то, что нужно.  
Фьюри несколько секунд смотрел на него с настороженным недоумением, а потом кашлянул.  
– Нет. Донор, кэп. У нас есть донор, и с помощью Левиафана мы перепишем твое сознание в другое тело. Конечно, это не тело суперсолдата, но в Союзе тоже баловались с поиском сыворотки. Так что… носитель тебе достанется что надо.  
– Донор, – медленно повторил Стив. – Вы имеете в виду, чье-то мертвое тело…  
– Кэп, – перебил его Фьюри. – Стив. Левиафан не умеет оживлять покойников. Никто не умеет.  
– То есть, – так же медленно продолжил Стив, глядя на Фьюри в упор, – вы хотите сказать, что кто-то там, с этим Левиафаном, сидит и ждет, пока его убьют? Ради того, чтобы оживить меня?  
– Никто никого не убьет, – быстро сказал Фьюри. – Это все вообще временно. Сознание донора перепишут в электронный вид, этим как раз занимается Старк. Он же гарантирует сохранность сознания донора до тех пор, пока мы не вырастим для тебя твоего собственного клона. Это займет несколько лет, но потом донор получит свое тело обратно. А ты – свое.  
Стив пару секунд помолчал, разглядывая его, а потом осведомился, отстраненно и холодно:  
– Сколько раз подобные операции проводились успешно?  
Фьюри не ответил, буравя его взглядом единственного глаза, и Стив неприязненно улыбнулся.  
– Ни разу. Я так и думал.  
– Старк гарантирует безопасность… – упрямо начал Фьюри, но Стив его перебил.  
– Я прекрасно знаю, на что способен Старк. И на что он не способен категорически. В частности, он не способен хоть что-то гарантировать со стопроцентной вероятностью.  
– На это никто не способен, Стив, – тихо сказал Фьюри.  
– Тогда никакого эксперимента не будет.  
– Стив…  
– Я кое-что все-таки вспомнил, – усмехнулся Стив, глядя на него в упор. – Зачем я вам нужен, только честно? Возродить из мертвых и привлечь меня к суду? Или спрятать меня от народного гнева – под чужой внешностью? Вы же знаете, Ник, я на это не пойду. Тем более, когда на кону чужая жизнь.  
Фьюри хмыкнул, отводя взгляд, и неожиданно тихо и невесело рассмеялся.  
– Стив, ох, Стив… А ведь Барнс с самого начала сказал, что ты откажешься. Он хорошо тебя знает, этот парень. Но мы не могли не попытаться. Старк будет убит.  
– Найдет себе новое развлечение, – мрачно ответил Стив и, секунду поколебавшись, все же добавил. – Если у меня еще есть время, и это потребует не слишком много ресурсов...  
– Да, я пришлю его к тебе, – устало кивнул Фьюри. – Как только Романоф с ним договорится. Барнс был против этой затеи, говорил, что это ложные надежды, и он уже один раз видел, как ты умираешь, и больше не собирается…  
– Я уже умер, – грустно улыбнулся Стив. – Просто не хочу… не попрощавшись. Это будет неправильно.  
– Неправильно… – задумчиво пробормотал Фьюри. – Мне будет тебя не хватать, кэп. Нам всем будет тебя не хватать.

Теперь все было иначе. Нежный цветочный запах духов возник где-то на краю сознания еще во время сеанса, на самом выходе, и, открывая глаза, Фомин уже невольно улыбался.  
– Привет, – сказала красивая рыжеволосая девушка. Она стояла у самого кресла Фомина, склонив голову набок и доброжелательно его разглядывая.  
– Привет, – отозвался Фомин и глубоко вздохнул, втянул легкий аромат. – Здравствуй, Наташа.  
– Давно не виделись.  
Фомин не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
– Ну, ты всегда знала, где меня можно найти. А, раз не нашла, значит, не искала.  
– Была немного занята, – пожала плечами Наташа и снова улыбнулась.  
– Ты теперь с этими ребятами? С американцами? Я слышал про твои подвиги.  
– Зато я давно ничего не слышала о твоих, Володя… Вышел из игры?  
Фомин осторожно, чтобы не потревожить опутывающие торс провода, пожал плечами.  
– Меня вышли.  
– И никаких перспектив?  
– В России? Точно нет.  
Наташа усмехнулась, качая головой.  
– Занятный же ты выбрал способ эмиграции…  
Фомин снова рассмеялся, закрывая глаза.  
– Нет. Это… нет. Я не поэтому.  
– А почему? – неожиданно серьезно спросила Наташа, подаваясь к нему ближе. Фомин попытался было снова улыбнуться, но у него не вышло.  
– Ну, например, потому, что я не могу прикончить Красного Черепа, а Роджерс – может, – он помолчал и добавил. – А еще потому, что Роджерсу на самом деле тридцать, а мне – уже далеко за девяносто.  
– Устал? Решил уступить дорогу молодым?  
– Устал, – подтвердил Фомин. – И решил. Тебе-то не все ли равно?  
Наташа покачала головой, отступая на шаг.  
– Придется тебе повременить с самопожертвованием, – сказала она невесело. – Он отказался.  
Фомин резко выдохнул от неожиданности.  
– Отказался? Почему?  
Наташа пожала плечами.  
– Может быть, потому что у вас и правда много общего?.. Не хочет рисковать твоей жизнью.  
Фомин растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Операторы, сбившись в кучу, что-то тихо и яростно обсуждали в своем углу. К ним присоединился еще один – диковатого вида парень с волосами по плечи, но тот больше молчал, только мрачно зыркал исподлобья на собеседников. Липницкий с унылым видом перекидывался репликами с техниками. Ему, наверное, уже сообщили, что веселье отменяется, и он теперь в полном раздрае. Когда еще выдастся подобный случай протестировать Левиафана в новом режиме? Бедняга.  
Фомин прислушался к себе, пытаясь уловить отголоски облегчения или, наоборот, недовольства. В себе было тихо и пусто. Ровно так же, как последние лет тридцать.  
– Зря, – сказал он терпеливо ожидающей его реакции Наташе. – Ему бы эта жизнь пригодилась больше.  
– Возможно, – сказала она.  
– Почему меня еще не отсоединили?  
Наташа оглянулась через плечо на операторов.  
– Будет еще один сеанс, – сказала она. – Последний.  
– Кто-то хочет попрощаться?  
Наташа кивнула.  
– Его парень.  
– Его… – Фомин поперхнулся. – Его кто?  
– Парень. Любовник. Сожитель. Володь, не делай вид, что впервые о таком слышишь.  
Фомин откашлялся.  
– А вот это стоило бы прописать в соглашении на использование тела. Как-то было бы неприятно получить его обратно в…  
– Роджерс отказался, успокойся, – Наташа дернула плечом. – Тоже мне, поборник морали.  
Фомин помолчал, разглядывая ее – усталую, вымотанную, расстроенную куда больше, чем она хочет показать. И такую красивую. Почти отчаянно красивую.  
– Может, сожитель его уговорит, – сказал он просто чтобы на секунду увидеть проблеск надежды в ее глазах. Но Наташа только нерадостно улыбнулась.  
– Не уговорит.  
– Ну почему…  
– Я бы тебя в такой ситуации уговорила? – перебила его Наташа, и Фомин осекся.  
– Нет, – сказал он честно. И Наташа снова улыбнулась – горько и тяжело.  
– Два сапога пара.

– Да, – сказал Баки, тихо смеясь. – Это было по-дурацки. Как всегда, Стиви, ну что с тобой поделаешь, ты постоянно вляпываешься, постоянно…  
– Зато мы прогулялись по крышам, под звездами, – хмыкнул Стив. – Романтика.  
– Без штанов, – скептически покачал головой Баки. – Отличная романтика.  
– Слегка непристойная, но нас никто не видел.  
– Кроме этих ребят.  
– Они никому не расскажут.  
– Да уж…  
Баки тяжело сглотнул и снова попытался улыбнуться. Последние полчаса он даже головы не поднимал, не смотрел на Стива. Только судорожно и, кажется, неосознанно мял в руках его ладонь, сжимал, гладил пальцы, растирал запястье.  
– Баки, – позвал его Стив.  
– Да.  
– Посмотри на меня.  
Баки вскинулся, глядя на него с болью и вызовом, и еще сильней стиснул истерзанную ладонь.  
– Я не хотел приходить, – сказал он искренне. – Потому что знал – не захочу уходить. Ты живой здесь, совсем такой же, как… как всегда.  
– Только не могу встать с постели, – улыбнулся Стив. – Или что это? Я даже не знаю, как выглядит эта штука, на которой я лежу. И где мы вообще.  
– Это… виртуальная реальность. Не знаю, как они это делают. Старковы штучки.  
– Как он там? Наверное, в ярости, что ему не дали попробовать?  
Баки покивал.  
– Он созвал целый консилиум. Пытаются выдумать способ записать тебя прямиком в компьютеры, минуя донора.  
– Это возможно? – осторожно спросил Стив, но Баки отвернулся, быстро и зло проведя ладонью по лицу.  
– Не знаю, – ровно сказал он в сторону. – Очень мало времени.  
– Баки, – позвал его Стив тихонько. – Эй, Баки. Ты не у постели тяжелобольного. Ты же знаешь, я уже умер. Нам просто выпал шанс… попрощаться. Как следует. Как я не смог попрощаться тогда с тобой…  
Баки неожиданно зло рассмеялся, ударив металлической ладонью по одеялу.  
– Ты бы себя слышал! Стив! Посмотрел бы я на тебя, как ты со мной прощаешься – полумертвым, обмороженным и переломанным! Как травишь байки и весело уходишь жить дальше, уверенный, что все, ты попрощался! Теперь все в порядке!  
Он развернулся к Стиву всем телом, яростно на него глядя.  
– Серьезно? Ты бы ушел вот так? Тебе этого не хватало все эти годы? Возможности попрощаться?..  
Стив растерянно моргнул, открывая рот… и медленно закрыл его. Покачал головой, глядя Баки в глаза.  
– Нет. Извини, конечно нет.  
– Ну ты и придурок, – выдохнул Баки, придвигаясь ближе, быстро, жарко прижался, задевая влажными губами губы, обхватил ладонями лицо, вглядываясь. – Идиот. Так бы и прибил тебя. Так люблю тебя.  
– Баки, – тихо сказал Стив, и тот его наконец поцеловал. У Баки был мокрый горячий рот и мокрые горячие щеки. Баки целовался так осторожно, так бережно, будто бы Стив был эфемерным облачком пара, которое от резкого движения испарится в воздухе…  
Наверное, именно им Стив и был.  
Потому что в тот момент, когда он наконец решился ответить на поцелуй, его снова дернуло и потащило прочь из обнимающих рук, потянуло в сверкающую белизну небытия.  
Кажется, теперь окончательно все, успел подумать Стив, прежде чем небытие его поглотило.

Пульты отключали один за другим. Было уже около пяти вечера, Фомин чувствовал себя вымотанным и до странности неудовлетворенным. Все пошло не так, неправильно. Плачущая Наташа, с покрасневшими глазами, тяжело дышащая через рот – суровая Черная Вдова. Расстроенный до чертиков Липницкий, какой-то весь пришибленный и ставший в один момент очень маленьким и несчастным. Подрагивающие руки, слишком громкий голос и неестественные интонации человека-кота. Мрачный генерал Ник. И этот патлатый паренек, тот, который ходил к Левиафану последним и который продержался там больше часа… Очередной рекорд… Кому они теперь были нужны, эти рекорды.  
Капитана Америки больше не было. Стив Роджерс окончательно погиб, и никто не успел ничего сделать. Просчитались. Думали, у них в запасе есть хотя бы пара дней, а была лишь пара часов. Никто пока не может ничего предсказать, никто толком не понимает, как работает Левиафан, и что он выкинет в следующую секунду. Собственно, они бы и перенос не успели за это время осуществить, капитан опасался верно – они бы просто погибли оба. Черт возьми. Как все нелепо…  
Фомин уже был в дверях, собираясь уходить, когда позади, в самом «зеве» что-то мощно грохнуло и зашипело. Он тут же влетел в зал, кинулся к Левиафану, отпихивая за себя, за спину операторов, разводя руки и готовясь... К чему? Да к чему угодно. К взрыву, к каким-то левиафановым проявлениям. Никто же толком не знал, что из себя представляет эта машина и на что она способна. Ее создали пятнадцать лет назад по сугубому наитию (Фомин слышал, что вообще по пьянке, и ничуть бы не удивился, окажись оно действительно так) и без конкретных целей, ее оставили в покое и дали ей самостоятельно настроиться, повести себя. Осознать себя. И теперь, только теперь ее потихоньку принялись изучать. На что способен Левиафан? Что он умеет? Чему его можно научить? К чему он будет стремиться сам – первый живой и разумный механизм на планете?..  
В «зеве», вернее, над «зевом», снова грохнуло, послышался треск, и Фомин с нарастающим ужасом понял, что трещит обшивка железного ящика, саркофага, в который до сих пор было заключено тело Капитана Америки.  
– Все назад! – рявкнул он появившейся сбоку тени и попытался отпихнуть ее. Однако тень легко ушла от контакта, с невероятной быстротой переместилась, прыгнула вперед и ухнула в самое дышащее жерло «зева».  
– Стой! – заорал Фомин, кидаясь вслед, и уже в первом же рывке понял, кто это.  
Длинноволосый бледный парень, любовник Стивена Роджерса, это был он. Он висел над колышущимися перламутровыми складками Левиафана, правой рукой вцепившись в трубки и провода саркофага, а левой медленно и упорно раздирал появившуюся на саркофаге трещину. И, возможно, у Фомина в этот миг помутилось в голове от волнения, но ему показалось, что рука у парня нечеловеческая, а будто бы это блестящее, металлическое, механическое щупальце из множества сочленений. Будто бы сам легендарный Левиафан раздирает по неосторожности попавшую к нему в плен хрупкую скорлупку корабля, а море кипит и бушует вокруг его извивающихся рук…  
Ясный, отчетливый стон послышался, когда Фомин уже сам нависал над «зевом». Он потрясенно замер, глядя, как бледный парень с каким-то даже отвращением отбрасывает от себя кусок искореженной металлической обшивки, и в образовавшейся дыре оказывается лицо Роджерса. Вполне себе живое лицо – сморщенное в надсадном кашле, покрасневшее и покрытое испариной.  
– Врач! – крикнул Фомин за спину, не отрывая взгляда от происходящего над Левиафаном. – Нужен врач!  
– Не нужен, – слабо простонал Стив Роджерс и помотал головой, пытаясь отдышаться. – Все в порядке. Баки. Придурок. Ты зачем оборвал воздуховод? Я чуть не задохнулся.  
Все еще висящий на саркофаге и цепляющийся за провода длинноволосый Баки недоуменно посмотрел на Роджерса, потом на Фомина и снова на Роджерса.  
– Это не я, – сказал он и с интересом посмотрел вниз, в «зев». Роджерс тоже высунул голову и попытался посмотреть вниз, но, конечно же, ничего не увидел.  
– Очень эффектно, – сказал за спиной Фомина человек-кот. – Всегда так появляйся. Браво.  
– Я лучше воздержусь, – тут же отозвался Роджерс, переводя дух. Посмотрел на висящего рядом длинноволосого Баки и улыбнулся.  
– Ты только не свались туда, ладно? – попросил он. – Не знаю, что там, но, вроде, ничего хорошего.  
– Ничего страшного, – заверил его Баки. – Даже если свалюсь. Мы ведь уже попрощались как следует.  
Роджерс дернулся, и саркофаг снова затрещал. И в ту же секунду кругом поднялся невообразимый гвалт. Все говорили, кричали, смеялись, суетились, кидались к Левиафану и обратно. Трезвонили на разные голоса телефоны и сигналы оповещения, откуда-то возник уже давно ушедший к себе Липницкий, чудесным образом вновь ставший высоким, уверенным и сосредоточенным, и принялся командовать набежавшими техниками. Снова загорелись и загудели все пульты, по стенам побежали огни индикаторов.  
Фомин тихонько выбрался из всей этой вакханалии и сел в свое донорское кресло. Откинулся затылком на подголовник, чувствуя, как автоматические присоски нежно обхватывают виски.  
Это сделал ты? – спросил Фомин мысленно. Ты это учился делать последние пятнадцать лет? Никто же толком понять не мог, к чему ты стремишься, зачем это все… Какие-то биотоки, какие-то странные манипуляции с последовательностями… А ты хотел научиться возвращать жизнь?  
Мягкая перламутровая волна накатила на него на секунду и тут же отступила назад, оставляя только ощущение радости и правильности. Теплое и светлое.  
Ты молодец, – сказал Фомин Левиафану, как сказал бы собственному ребенку, впервые сделавшему что-то своими руками. Какой же ты молодец. Просто умница.  
А ты? – бессловесно спросил его Левиафан. К чему стремишься ты?  
Я не знаю, – ответил Фомин. Но я узнаю, обязательно. Я тебе обещаю.  
И перламутровая волна еще раз ласково коснулась его сознания.


End file.
